


The Devil's Anorexic Beauty Daughter

by Musiclover13980



Category: Triggering - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiclover13980/pseuds/Musiclover13980
Summary: *WARNING TRIGGERING EVENTS AND MATURE STORY*Savanna is anorexic and has a terrible home life. What happens when she makes a knew friend that just makes her life more risky?





	1. Warning

**Author's Note:**

> This story is triggering and has Mature events. You have been warned.

This story contains mature themes interpret events. If you are triggered easily this is not a book for you at all. Almost every chapter has triggering events and mature themes. Don't like this book or you get triggered easily or if it's too mature for you you can leave it at any time. Please don't report the book please.

Recommended that you are 16 years of age and older. Mature themes and triggers (EX: Cutting, Rape, Abuse, Incest, ect.). The book is not meant for people who get triggered easily or who can't handle the mature topic. This is my own story, my own story line. Don't report this story.  
©2020,none of this story can be copied or duplicated in anyway, unless given written permission from the author.

Don't copy my story. I will find out, I will hunt you down, I'll make you pay. No one can write a story like me, you can try, but you'll fail, trust me. I'm too twisted and so are my works.

__________

This story is mature themed, and is all fiction. Any events, people, or places that are related to real life people, places, or events are all made up in just by a coincidence.


	2. |Prologue|

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A blast into the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a rough draft, so it's not perfect in any way.

**Warning:**

**This is your last chance to stop and not be triggered or read of mature events.**  
 **____________** __________________________

My childhood was perfect. I had a nice home, loving parents, food, and life is eaiser when your a child.

On a nice summer day, I remember playing with mum and pa in our back yard. I remember I was running around chasing a purple butterfly. Mum and Pa were sitting on the porch talking. They hadn't relised that I had moved closer to them. I have no idea how I could remember this all, but I do. I guess it was an important memory my brain dissided to keep, or how it was a traumatizing week after words. Only to get worse as the years went on.

_"_ _Isn't_ _our baby beautiful?" My mum had asked Pa._

_"No._ _She's_ _too fat, you know what I always say."_

_"But,_ _she's_ _just a child. She_ _isn't_ _that_ _big, their are bigger kids then her at four_ _years_ _old. We eat healthy and_ _exercise-_ _"_

_"But_ _that's_ _not enough anymore. My baby is going to out shine everyone else, so she needs to be skinnier. I always say ' skinny is pretty '_ _don't_ _I love?"_

There's one thing about my father, he is always serious, and has the best intentions. Even if no one else can see it, he only wants the best for Mum and me.

_"Yes dear, you do" Mum had spoken looking off in the_ _distance_ _in discomfort and sadness._

_"Pa, Mum, look what I found?" I had asked them. In my hand was a flower, but not just any flower. No, this flower was red, and it had a fuzzy caterpillar on it._

_"Sweety_ _it's_ _so pretty. Now, let me see the caterpillar so I can put him in a safe place. Later we will put the flower in a cup, with water" She had instructed me as she walked away_ _tords_ _the flower bed, to return the caterpillar. To return it to where it belonged._

_I had left the flower on the table. I then ran_ _tords_ _my chalk box next to the_ _back_ _door._

They either didn't think I was listing, or they thought I would be too young to remember, but I do. I remember **every** word between them.

_"Honey,_ _I'm_ _hungry._ _It's_ _been a we-"_

_"I will have no wife of mine looking ugly. Skinny is pretty, all_ _thoughs_ _other girls, who have meat on their bones are ugly." Pa had spat in Mums face._

_"But honey, I_ _havnt_ _had anything in a week. Nothing to drink or eat._ _I'm_ _going inside to have something." But as she got up, Pa had got up and smacked her. Leaving a nasty bright red hand print on her cheek._

_"I already_ _**told** _ _you bitch, skinny is pretty, and you still_ _arn't_ _skinny enough! Your still a fat pig. Just like when you were pregnant with Savannah! A fat, good for nothing,_ _inconcideret_ _whore!" Pa had yelled in her face as he shook her roughly._

_"_ _O-okay_ _, I'm sorry. Your right I am too ugly. I will never be pretty, I'll always be ugly" Mum had started to_ _sobb_ _._

_"No, honey. You are the most beautiful girl I have ever met" Pa reassured Mum as he_ _whiped_ _her tears and hugged her close. "To prove that you have been and always will be the most beautiful women in my life, I am taking you out tonight. So, go put something fancy on and I will call Martha."_

_Nodding her head Mum headed inside._

_"Savannah, Mum and I are going out. Martha is coming to play with you" he informed me._

_"Okay?" Pa asked Martha as he finished explaining what to feed me, when to go to bed, to give me a bath, and blah, blah, blah._

_"Yes Mr. Waters, I understand" Martha, my baby sitter had answered my father._

_Mum came down the stairs with her blonde hair down in_ _curles_ _, a navy blue dress that hung tightly on her tiny 5'7 figure. Pa had lost his breath when he saw her come down the stairs. I kissed and hugged them_ _good-bye_ _, but if I knew what happened next, I would've begged them to stay and go out some other time._

_Martha and I had stayed up later then what I was supposed to, but she kept saying how they wouldn't be back for hours, and we wouldn't get in trouble. She was wrong, for Pa walked in after only being out for two hours, slamming the door as he entered._

_"Mr. Waters, you are back early?" A startled Martha asked scared._

_"Yes, now you can go home" Pa bitterly told Martha, scaring her even more._

_"Okay, bye sweets, I'll see you another time" she told me, planting a kiss on my forehead._

_"Pa, where's Mum?" I asked a angry, but sad looking Pa._

_He didn't_ _anwser_ _._

_"Where's Mum?"_

_"_ _S-she_ _, she is dead, and it's all that low life's fault."_

_I had never seen my Pa this sad, but his anger even over did what I have seen off of him. "What do you mean?"_

_Being so young I_ _hadn't_ _understood what he had said. What it_ _ment_ _,_ _or_ _what he went on_ _next_ _ment_ _._

_"She was shot. It only grazed her head, but she was so weak,_ _a-and_ _she didn't make it. And it's all_ _**his** _ _fault. You will understand more as you grow up. It's way past your bedtime, let's go to bed."_

_That night he slept in my room on the floor. Days, weeks, months went by. I didn't know what being dead_ _ment_ _. I kept waiting for Mum to walk through the door any day. For I believed she was on a vacation, and I don't know why I thought that. The funeral was only a few days after she was shot, but I still didn't understand. I didn't understand why everyone was telling Pa and me "sorry for your loss," or "she's in a better place. Everything will be alright."_

_Pa became meaner. Harsher. I didn't understand Mum was gone for good until I was eight._

Within one night, my whole world was turned upside down. My perfect loving family, was now a broken family. My Pa only became meaner, and more demanding.


	3. |Book One|

Book One:

The Anorexic Beauty


	4. |Chapter One|

"Happy New Year!" Everyone around me screamed with joy. Talking about what their new years revolutions are, but very few will actually do them, or remember what they were. Everyone here is drunk, well everyone but me.

I plan to keep them this year, and I have them written down at home. But for me to actually achieve them, I broke each down into tiny steps. Each starting at a week, then a month then three. I just hope I won't fail, this year is for me to improve myself, to become better, healthier.

Looking around I try to spot Hailey, but I can't see her bright green hair anywhere.

"Hey cutie, whatcha looking for" an unknown guy came up from behind me, and wrapped his arms around my waist.

Pushing him away, I strongly state without my voice failing me "Not a one night stand, and definitely not with a fuck boy delinquent like yourself."

"Baby, your an angle" he tryed pulling me tords him but I hit his face hard leaving a hand print on his cheek. It had to have hurt him because my palm was stinging in pain.

Two people near by chuckled. "Looks like your pick-up lines don't work anymore. Your charm has warned out it's time." A girl with pretty black curles told the guy.

"He's never had a charm? What are you talking about Scar?" The guy standing next to her stated, before they both started to laugh loudly.

"Hey! I do too have a charm, I still have it!" The guy who tuched me yelled.

"If that's true Andrew, then win this chick over" the other boy told him, nodding his head in my direction.

"I will Gino, just watch" he bit back.

"I'm **not** an object, and I will never be won over by a scumm like you" letting venom drip through my voice as I gave Andrew a death glare.

"I like this chick, how bout we leave these losers and go get something to eat? My names Scarlet, what's yours?" She questioned, hooking our arms together.

"I can't, I need to find my friend. She has bright green hair up in poney tails. Have you seen her?" I ask looking around for Hailey. Where on Earth could she have gone? Mars? I just hope she isn't doing something she'll regret, or getting in trouble.

"Sorry hun, I haven't seen anyone with bright green hair tonight.I could help you look though, I'll even get the two ogres to help us?"

"Please? Only if you want to. Her name is Hailey, she has really tan skin, green eyes, and bright green hair in pig tails" I tell Scarlet, giving the basic description of my best friend.

"Yeah, I want to help. One sec, Imma go get the ogres to help" she tells me before talking a few steps away in the crowded living room. "Hey! Ogres! Get over here we need your help!" She yelled at them, drawling Gino's attition. Gino came over to us dragging Andrew.

"Finally realised you want some of me baby?" Andrew asked me as they came up to us.

"Yeah, some of your help. I'm looking for my friend Hailey. She has bright green hair in piggy tails. Really tan skin, green eyes, and is about 5'7 or 5'8" I inform, what Scarlet calles, the ogres.

Gino nodded his while saying "we'll help. Should we all split up and look? Or look in pairs?" He asked me, staring into my chocolate brown eyes.

"In pairs? One covers hafe this floor and the basement. And the other two will check upstairs and the other hafe of this floor? Two eyes in a room are better then one, right" I ramble on staring into Ginos light grey eyes.

"I'll take Andrew and check the basement" Scarlet informs us, dragging Andrew with her.

Gino and I check the living room, dining room, and kitchen, but their is still no sign of Hailey.

As we head up the stairs Gino breaks the silence between us while still looking around for Hailey. "So, does she party alot? Or is this just a once and a blue moon thing for her?"

"Oh no, she party's all the time. It's just ever since Kevin I've been more worried about her. I don't want that to happen again. She also causes alot of trouble and problems, even more then when she's not drunk and high" I tell him.

We check all the doors on the seccond floor. All five are locked. We nocked on all of them, the bathroom someone was in their, two of the rooms had people in their, but none were Hailey. I know what her screaming and even moaning sound like. Being best friends, and the Kevin incident helps me to know thoughs things.

We head back down stairs and look for Scarlet and Andrew, or seeing if Hailey has appeared.

"Let's check outside" Gino stated in my ear, making me jump. "Sorry, but if I didn't you wouldn't have heard me."

"That's a good idea, let's go" I tell him, heading tords the back door. Once we head out I instantly regret not wearing a coat on top of this long sleeve outfit.

Lot's of people are surrounding the fire, keeping warm in the cold weather. I'm surprised you can even have a fire with how cold it is, and with the snow on the ground.

I step to the edge of the huge white wood porch and look at the crowd around the fire. Hailey isn't their either. I look in the distance to see if anyone is out further, but no one is.

"Look, the whore is looking for her next victim to get money from!" I hear someone yell out, causing a bunch of people to laugh like hyenas. "What are you do in here?Who invited the slut?" Jayden, Kevin's best friend, comes up to me and pushed me down as he mocks me.

"The only whore here is you. And you invited your slutty ass here?" Gino remarked to Jayden, helping me off the ground. "Are you okay?" He asked me quietly so no one else could hear. I nodded my head yes.

"Look, this guy is actually defending the slut. Dude, she's just messing with your mind. She'll leave you high and dry. Once she get's all your money she'll leave. Isn't that right Savanna" Jayden spits my name out with venom.

"Stop talking about yourself bro" Gino tells Jayden, lightly shoving him back a little. Jayden goes to punch Gino, but he blocks it effortlessly twisting his arm.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I'll go, just please don't hurt me" Jayden begged Gino. This didn't stop Gino, he kept twisting it as Jayden tryed to get away from him. Gino didn't stop till he heard a cracking sound. Jayden instantly grabbed his arm and hissed in pain. "You'll regret doing this mother fucker. I'll kill you, but before I do I'll torcher you. You'll be begging for me to kill you, but I won't. I'll have you suffer" Jayden informed him before walking away.

"You can try, but I'll kill you before you even get the chance to touch m-!" Gino yelled after him befor a scream cut him off. He looked back to me, then started running where we heard the scream.

"No! Stop! Get the fuck off me! Help!" My heart sunk. That was Hailey slurring drunk screaming. We ran over to the shed, going around to the back. Their I saw Hailey pinned to the shed by Kevin.

"Get off her you asshole!" I shout at him as I tried to pull him off her.

"Lookie here. The whore wants to join the party. Should we let her baby?"

"Buddie, let her go and we won't have any problems" Gino advises Kevin.

"Why don't you mind your own business? None of this concerns you pretty boy, so just leave."

"You asked for this, remember that."

Despite my efforts Kevin didn't budge. My mind was all over the place. How Kevin got out, what was Gino going to do, how did Hailey end up with him, was she okay. That's why I didn't see it coming, I didn't notice till I was on the ground. Kevin had hit me in the face, it was probley going to bruise later.

Gino was even more pissed at this. He took off his sweatshirt, exposing his tattoo's and strong muscles. He went up to Kevin and punched him from behind. I took this opportunity to grab Hailey and drag her, and myself ten feet away from the boys.

"Are you okay? Did he do anything?" I asked a drunk and stoned Hailey with tears running down her face. As she nodded her head I grabbed her face and whipped her tears before pulling her in for a hug. Whispering in her ear that everything was okay, and was going to be okay, while watching the boys go at it.

Kevin looked bad, Gino looked like he only got a few hits on him. Gino looked like he was going eaisy on Kevin. Like this wasn'treally a fight, but play fighting. He was so graceful for being somewhere around 6'3. After a few more minutes Gino punched Kevin in the head, causing Kevin to pass out.

"He'll be okay," He informed me, "but is she okay?"

"Yeah, this was nothing compared to last time. All thanks to you Gino" I said. "Could you help me bring her back to her car?" Hailey had fallen asleep on me, only staying up for I was holding all her wait on my own

"Yeah, let me text Scar real quick and tell her we found your friend." After a few seconds he comes and lifts Hailey into his arms bridal style. Leaving me to take the lead. "So what did you mean back their when you said that is was nothing compared to last time? And why do guys call you a whore?" He questioned me. I really hoped he didn't catch what I had said, or ask what Jayden and Kevin said.

Gino seemed so nice and sweet, but knowing he's one of them, I don't think I can trust him. I should even be socializing with anyone of his kind. Yet here I was, walking with one, and talked to three. Scarlet is probly on of them too.

"Ummm, well, last September Kevin had sexually assaulted and raped Haily. I tried to help, but I was too weak. I got hurt in the process, but he went to jail and should still be in jail. I don't know why he's out, he was sentenced to ten years on jail" I tell him as we make our way around the house to see the hundreds of cars parked everywhere.

"And why they call you whore?"I was hoping he wouldn't ask again.

"Well, you see, my life isn't all sunshine and rainbows. If we could, sense it brings back memories, I don't want to think about now, let's just forget about it?" I briefly explain, turning down the sidewalk to where the car is.

Looking back to see he is still following me, I notice how he has a angry expression on his nice face. He has a few cuts on his face here and there from the fight. I feel bad, but if he didn't help, no I can't think like that anymore.

A new year, a new me.

After getting Hailey into her 2017 white Chevrolet Impala. "Thank you, Gino. Tell Scarlet and that other one I said thank you for helping me find her. I don't know what I would've done if anything happened to her, or if you weren't their to help." My voice had wavered, and I could feel the tears building up in my eyes. Suppressing the urge to cry I quickly told him "thanks again, Gino. Have a good morning, and new year I guess."

As I walked around to the other side of the car I herd him call out to me.

"Wait!" He then jogged over to me. We stood in silence for a minute or two before he finally cleared his throat. "So, I'm new here in town, and I was sorta wondering. Do you go to ClueBlue High?"

Scrunching up my face I responded sounding unsure, dragging out the first word. "Yeah? I do?" This only causes it to seem as if I was asking him a question. "I mean yes, I do. Why?"

"I was wondering if you could show me around? It would be good to know a friendly face who could help me around, you know?" He nervously shifted his weight from the left side to his right.

"Ummm, I guess I could. I mean it's not like I have anything better to do before classes start. Just find me, or I will find you in the morning. Bye, I'll see you at school then" I parted with him starting the car and driving to Hailey's house. Looking in the mirror I notice he's stop standing there, watching as I drive off. I start to wonder why he moved here, or why he wants _me_ to show him around.

It's just after two in the morning when I sneak back into the house, hoping that father didn't notice I went out or isn't still awake. If he did or is still awake, I'm screwed.

I've snuck out plenty of times to know where the squeaky floorboards and stairs are. The house is quite, which can be a good thing, but also a bad thing. I had just opened my bedroom door with a squeak, hoping he wasn't home. But the universe wasn't on my side, it never is.

"Savanna, where have you been!" My father's voice slurred as it boomed down the hallway.

I could just walk into my room and pretend to be sleeping, but if he did check to see if I was their he will be able to tell I lied. My punishment will be even worse then what he already has plans for.

Walking into his room I see him on his bed, looking at me, waiting for me to anwser. Before He could get any madder I anwser him.

"I was at Hailey's house working on a project that is due when we come back from break. We were so ingrosed in it that we loss track of time, she just dropped me off.

Father never gets too mad when it's about homework, but I'm scared he can see right through my lie. At least if I am in trouble, it won't be as much.

Raking his eyes over my body he tells me "come here, beautiful."

My heart drops as he tells me to do that. No, not tonight. Not again. I walk over tords him, for if I don't listen it will be so much worse.

As I get close enough for him to reach out and grab me he pulls me tords him by my waist.

He sighs, "I love you so much, but I know you weren't working on a project. I called her mother, and she told me that you guys were out at a friend's New Years party. I was going to go eaisy on you, make love to you. I know you're still sore from the other guy, but since you lied to me, go get ready. And meet me back in here in ten minutes."

I got on the navy blue lingerie set he gave me for Christmas, knowing it's the one he would want me to wear. It's bra top was see through, and barly covered anything. The lace thong that matched also didn't cover much, or provide comfort. I quickly pulled my blonde hair down from it's poney tail and brushed it. Not wanting to hear him complain and punish me further for taking too long I head to his room.

When his eyes look over me I feel so repulsed that this man is my father,this man who forces me to to this, to do these type of favors.

"Come to daddy kitten. You have been a very naughty girl, and need to be tought a lesson. Get on the bed and put your bum in the air baby."

Doing as he instructed, I get on top his queen size bed. Before I know it he is groping my arse. Then all of a sudden his hand left only to come back down hard as he smacked my arse a few times, before he left from behind me to grab something else.

"Why is daddy punishing you kitten?" He called out from his closet.

Because he is a sick bastard was on the tip of my tongue, but I cought myself before I could say that to him. Instead I answered "I snuck out, and then lied to daddy."

"And sneaking out and lying are against the rules, kitten. You know that." He was right behind me again, putting the blindfold over my eyes. Before he started to tie the rope around me, keeping me in my current position. He then handcuffed my wrists to the headboard in front of me. He then spanked me with a whip. "Each time I got you I want you to count, then thank me."

"Thirty-nine. Thank you, Daddy. Forty, thank you, Daddy." He ztopped after that and started to massage my arse. I had tears flowing down my face, my but will no doubt be bruised and have cuts that need attition.

"Now baby, you know why Daddy had to do this." He untied the ropes and removed the handcuffs. He then took off the mask so I was looking straight into his dark brown eyes as he whiped the tears from my face.

After I was all calmed down he smirked and then ripped the top in hafe. Starring at my exposed chest. I just can't fathom how he can spend so much on something, only to destroy it. He started to knead my left brest before he put his mouth on my right. I feel so dirty as I couldn't hold back a moan as he sucked on my nipple. He then switched and did the same thing to the other.

"Now, Daddy wants you to suck him. After you swallow I will them make you feel nice baby." He instructed me, pulling me by my hair to get on my knees. Pulling down his boxers I see his erection. I slowly lick around the tip in a slow motion, before opening my mouth wide. As I come back he puts his hand in my hair only to push me back and gag. He did this slowly for a few minutes before speeding up. He grunted as he released into my mouth, jerking forward a little bit.

Before long he threw me on the bed and ripped the panties off of my bum. I felt so bad for injoying the pleasure he gave my body as he ate me out. It was slow and sensational.

"Mhm, you taste so sweet baby" he smiled at me before entering and finishing a few minutes later.

After that ordeal I got in the shower to wash myself off. I want to feel clean, but all I ever feel is dirty, no matter how many showers I take. No matter how many times I brush my teeth, my mouth still feels dirty. I still feel dirty.

I walked over to my desk, and picked up my mini box. I took out the blades, and deeply breathed in, putting the blade to my arm. No. I can't break my resolution this soon. It hasn't even been the new year for six hours and I was already cracking. I don't know how I will be able to make it. I'm weak. I'm a selfish, good for nothing whore, who can't to anything right. I can't even make it a full twenty-four hours without cutting. I'm pathetic. I put the blade down and went to bed.


	5. |Chapter Two|

The next morning when I looked in the mirror I noticed my bum was bruised and had a few cuts over it. I hissed as I put on the ointments to help the cuts heal faster, and not hurt as much.

I walked down stairs into our all tawny brown kitchen. Just as I grab a bowl he comes out of nowhere, scaring the absolute shit out of me, causing me to drop and break the glass bowl.

"What do you think you're doing honey? I know you weren't about to eat something without my permission." He scowled, crossing his arms.

All I wanted was a nice and good day, but no. Now I have to lie, and he will see right through me.

"I was making slime, but seeing as you don't trust me enough I wont," I quickly utter walking out of the kitchen to my room.

I didn't even make it to the stairs before he grabbed my wrist, spun me around, and slammed me against the wall.

"You will. **Never**. Speak. To me. Like that. **Again**!" He yelled in my face, hurting my ears.

He loves to inflict pain on me, and I don't know why. He made me this broken. Sure others have too, but he is the main person.My cheak stung. He just hit me, and it hurts so bad. I could feel the tears pickling at my eyes.

"Oh, baby." Its now that I smell the alcohol on his breath. "I'm so sorry. I did-"

"No! You always say that, but it's only a lie. You stop for one day mabey and then you are doing it again" I screached, as I pushed him off of me, as the tears came flowing down from my eyes.

When I get him off me, I run. I don't know where, my legs just carry me as I run far away from the house. I stopped after what felt like hours to _Clue Park_. All of these happy children make me think of my childhood before. I was once like them but that's changed so much.

"You okay?" Kali my other best friend asks me.

I quickly whip the tears off my face, it's so embarrassing to have someone catch you crying. I could trust him with anything, yet I feel like I can't.

"Yeah, I'm fine. What are you doing here?" I inquire, putting on a fake smile mask.

"I'm here watching my little cousin. You are doing that thing again" Kali states.

The thing where I avoid his question, but I play dumb and respond "What thing?"

"Me and you both know what thing I'm talking about." Yeah, but if I tell him he will look at me differently. He will see me as a broken, weak, whore of a girl.

We were just talking for hours before he had to bring Domino back home. I just walked in the door to my home as the sun was setting. His car was gone so he's not here, he's probley at work. He's a business man, but works weird hours and has never shown me where he works. I am grateful that he is not home tonight, for things could get so much worse.

_I woke up in the middle of the night drenched in blood. The blood was dripping from the ceiling, and hands were coming out of the floor. I hadn't realised I was screaming until Pa barged into my room, looking panicked. Which is funny for he doesn't really care, or love me._

_"Anna what's wrong? What is it? Talk to me?" He urgently questioned me._

_"No! Get away! Please! Don't hurt me! Don't let them get me!" I yelled as I withered away from his touch._

_"I won't hurt you, I promise. Let who hurt you!" His eyes held so much worry and sadness that was_ _probley_ _fake._

_"The hands! They're going to kill me!" All of a sudden he turned into a daemon with blood coming out from around his mouth._

_"No, my dear, they will lead you home. Home to where you belong, where your_ _mother_ _was_ _trying_ _to save you from."_

I woke up, drenched in sweat. The sun was up, I looked over to my clock. It's 7 o'clock, I'm going to be late for school.

I quickly got up and got dressed. I noticed on the counter on the island in the kicken a book. I went over and picked up the leather bound book. It had 'The Devils Daughter' carved into it. I quickly took the raggedy book and shoved it into my backpack.

I grabbed my keys and got on my bike. I sped all the way there. I made it to school with five minutes to spare. I quickly ran up to the front doors to see Hailey, Andrew, Scarlet, and Gino talking. I completely forgot I was showing them around, or was it just Gino? I don't remember.

"Hey, sorry I'm late," I start out of breath, "I woke up late. Am I still showing you around?"

"I'm showing Scarlet and Andrew around for we all have the same first hour. Gino has the same first as you. Oh, what happened new year's?" Hailey rambled.

"Okay Gino let's go before were late, and you got waisted, but nothing big happened. I'll see you guys later." I told them before running into the school.

I stoped outside of the classroom and looked behind me to see if he followed. It's now I notice how his grey t-shirt hugs his fit body in all the right ways.

"Why in such a hurry?" He smirks. He noticed me staring at him. Please tell me I didn't slobber.

"Ummmm, I can't be late or I will be killed. Mrs.Febrile is going through menopause, and also is a complete female dog" I quickly instruct.

I walked into the class to my normal seat in the back. Gino sat right next to me even though they're five other chairs open. I don't mind, I just don't like how he doesn't drop his questions.

"Do you not swear or something? Who would kill you for being late? And why arn't you going to tell Hailey what happened at the party? She is your _best friend_ right?" He is so annoying, why can't he just leave me alone.

"I do, I just don't all the time. That's none of your business, and it would bring back terrible memories for her" I anwser all his questions. Looking up to the front I notice we have a sub today. "Looks like it's your lucky day, for we have a substitute."

"Really? I thought Mrs.Fiber was a fat pig, with no hair, and a white mustache."

"Mrs.Febrile, not Mrs.Fiber" I correct him rolling my eyes at his sarcasm.

Fifteen minutes into class Gino leans over and whispers into my ear, "This is such a bore."

"What? How? Mulan is the best Disney princess besides Belle and Ariel."

"No. Cinderella is."

"Mulan helps girls see they can do anything. Belle shows you not to judge someone by their looks or past. And Ariel shows you that dreams can come true, as long as you try and believe," I explained my choices to him.

"Cinderella is a classic. If we're going with what she teaches girls, it's to obey, clean well, and stand up for themselves if someone is treating them wrong," Gino reasoned.

"So you're telling me that all a women is good for is cleaning and following everything someone tells them to do?" He's so sexiest. The way hes thinking is not okay at all.

"No, that's not at all what I ment."

"Then what did you mean?"

"What I meant to say was that-" Gino started but was quickly interrupted.

"Would you two mind telling the class what you're talking about?" The sub Mr.NameIsNotImportantBecauseId-on'tSeeYouAgain asked us.

"No." We both responded in simulation with each other.

"Then I suggest you both shut your mouths." Someone's wife left, and I wonder why? Note the sarcasm.

"A girl should take care of herself, and where she lives, and never let someone take advantage of them." Gino startled me when he wispered into my ear.

"Oh." Was my lame response to him.

"So? How are you guys liking ClueBlue High?" Hailey asked Scarlett, Andrew, and Gino, with her mouth filled with chewed food. She was so rude at times.

"Have you met the people here? The guys want you to bow down to them, and the few who don't are discussing. Like do they ever take a shower or wash their hair? And don't get me started on the girls, but you two are okay." Scarlett ranted slamming her hand on the lunch table.

"Preach sis," Hailey responded shoving more food in her mouth. This girl could eat a whole grocery store if you let her. I don't think there is one type of food she doesn't like.

"The chicks are **hot**. I can't wait to fuck them." At that remark Scarlett slapped Andrew on the back of his head. "Hey! What was that for bitch?"

"For thinking women are objects ugly ogre."

"Watch out, most of them will say they are pregnant with your child. 1)It's a lie and they want the guys money, 2) She doesn't want the real father to know because he is a teacher, or a older married guy, 3) They will purposely make sure you aren't whereing a condom, and rape you. You can't trust any of thoughs snakes." I explain the whole girl population exept for the 1% here who have a brain. "Just because they look like angels, means they are devil's spawn."

"But Maggie said she needed-"

"Expecially Maggie. She's a snake and will turn on you the minute she gets. Don't tell her anything personal." Hailey sternly tells him.

Maggie Marie Medow, class A rich slut. She doesn't care about anything but getting laid. She also won't stop torchering you until you die. She feeds off of people's fear. She has everything and gets anything, for when she doesn't get get her way all hell breaks loose. Her father doesn't even care that she has a sugar daddy who's in his late sixties, which is also her father's best friend.

"But-"

"No!" Hailey, Scarlett, and me yell at Andrew. He sure has a thick skull.

"Dude listen. When you look at Maggie she looks like a bitch. A bitch who will use you. Seeing as you can't keep quiet about anything, I'm pretty sure you told her who your father is. You need to start learning that when they know that, girls will only like you because of who your daddy is. Didn't you learn with Dõmìnìcã?"

"Don't _ever_ speak of her" Andrew growled at Gino, before he got up.

Whoever Dõmìnìcã is, Andrew must've loved her deeply. But the feelings weren't real on her side.

"Not hungry Savannah?" Gino asks.

"No I had a big breakfast." He looks at me like he knows I'm lieing. He drops it and gets back to eating his food.


End file.
